Sera Camp
'''Serafina Nadine Camp '''is a Legendblood Witch, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While at school, She was extremely gifted in Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. After Graduation, She later went on to become one of the Keyblade Masters. Which was where she met Andrea Garcia, The Daughter of Yen Sid Garcia, who would soon turn out to be Sera's long-lost cousin. Appearance Sera is a pretty girl with chocolate-brown eyes that have eyelashes that curve into a cat-eye, light-skin and dark brunette hair that's cut into a bob down to her shoulders with bangs covering her forehead. And She has a curvy frame too. She mostly wears long-sleeved shirts, or sweaters, with overalls and sneakers. It's awfully casual for a Witch. Personality Sera is an insecure, sweet girl who loves everybody that she meets. She's loving, accepting, and creative. She can be a bit of a coward though, but with the help of her friends, she can be loyal to the ones that she loves. Which was why she was sorted into Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Due to her fair play, loyalty, and clear instinct for goodness. Sera has a wonderful future ahead of her. History Three years after the reincarnation of Andrea Garcia in July of 1999, Yen Sid's brother, Xehanort Garcia, heard of the reincarnation and in order to get close to Yen Sid and Andrea. He met a woman named Evangeline Heather Eileen Camp. Evangeline and Xehanort had an affair. After Xehanort had the affair with Evangeline, Yen Sid was told by a friend that Evangeline was pregnant with a little girl who would soon be raised horribly and evilly by her father for the next fifteen years, but that will not work for Sera will grow into a beautiful young lady who will be loving and loyal to the ones that she loves. Her Uncle, Yen Sid, and her Cousin, Andrea. Xehanort's plans will fail and he will be defeated by Sera and Andrea. Anyway... Nine months later on September 9th 2002, Evangeline died after giving birth to Sera due to severe complications and Xehanort captured the infant away from the Castle of Fantasia where he went on to raise Sera to kill and become an assassin, but like what the prophecy had stated, his plan will have failed and Sera would be reunited with her uncle, cousin, and their friends whom that she will grown to be loyal to rather than her own father. Sera Camp, Master of Weaponry and Defense, will defeat Xehanort Garcia with her cousin Andrea Garcia, Reincarnated Vessel of The Savior of The Kingdom of Ten. Present Day After Defeating her father, Sera managed to live a semi-normal life. She met YouTuber star Brandon Rogers, and the two began dating when Sera was eighteen around the same time that she was crowned the new Queen of Heaven. A few weeks later, Brandon found out that he was pregnant with the first Angelchild to have ever been born in years, since Sera back in 2002. Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Protagonists Category:Legendbloods Category:Related to Good Category:Related to Evil Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Heroines Category:Daughter Category:Master